Sehnsucht
by Vivinicorn
Summary: Eight years after Paris, Andy is in an unhappy marriage and running her own company About The Fit. A chance encounter with a certain Editor will change her life. Rating T for now, could change in later chapters. This story contains characters from both, "The Devil wears Prada" and "The Intern". This fanfiction was written mainly by my friend Lor (thylordshipofbutts Tumblr).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This fanfiction was written mainly by my friend Lor (thylordshipofbutts|Tumblr), I only wrote 20% of it; So the main credit goes to Lor! Hope you guys enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own TDWP or The Intern. We don't own their characters and no money has been made from this.

* * *

Sehnsucht

Chapter One

Running your own fashion website wasn't as easy as the Huffington Post articles or Tumblr Blogs made it. Andy found that out the hard way. It had been 18 months since she tried on that first blouse. Her company, About the Fit, promised every customer that their clothes would fit them. It was incredibly important to her after the hassles of just being a normal size 4 in an increasingly small clothing world. She would never have ventured that she would be back in the fashion business. Vowing to herself in Paris approximately eight years ago that she would never go near that area of the world. For a while, she actually listened to herself. She worked for The Mirror for a while, but she could never escape the shadows of Miranda. She was the Miranda girl to everyone at the newspaper. The Gossip section wanted inside details when Miranda's divorce became public, the fashion section thought she had a private line to the Editor. She couldn't go a single day without some mention of the fashionable ice queen. So after years she gave in. She was still outside the realm of Runway, but she used her expertise from that half year to build her own empire. A little bit harder to do when one only has a journalism degree instead of a business degree, but they have hit their 5-year mark in nine months and that was outstanding.

While her professional life was blooming, her personal life was in shambles. She met a nice man after Nate left for Boston. Andy said she would keep in contact with Nate, but soon their friendship became strained. Strained became distant and now they just wish each other 'Happy Birthday's' on Facebook. That kind of stung, but about a year after Nate she met Matt. He was on the rise through the Marketing world and really taught her a lot. They got married a little over two years after that first date. They were perfectly happy for the longest time. Newlywed phase, steady jobs, a cute brownstone in Brooklyn, everything was perfect. Then the day that both made and shattered Andy's life came. The day she founded About the Fit. Now with that job it was practically coming before her marriage. She found a repeat in her behavior back from Runway. Fashion had taken over her life and had made it miserable. She loved her job, but the distance in her marriage ate away at her. Now on top of all the stress of her job, Matt was cheating on her with one of his old colleagues. She had known about it for months, completely unable to stop it due to her schedule. She cried often about his affair. Any time he went out she worried that he was with her. She couldn't very well stop him. Her job was demanding and their personal time has been cut back so far that now it's almost nonexistent. Andy wanted to call herself the new Miranda Priestly. Work coming before marriages. Luckily she didn't have any children to throw into the pot. If Matt and she couldn't work it out, the divorce would be fairly clean. Even thinking about divorcing Matt made her nauseous. To say Andy was happy would be a falsehood she would openly laugh at. She would make it work; she would save her marriage, keep her company, and make it all work. She would do what Miranda couldn't because she learned from her.  
Andy would be a superhero because she had to be for her own sanity.

The alarm buzzed in her ear dragging her unwillingly out of unconsciousness. She slid her finger over the screen of her phone silencing it for a bit. She knew Matt would already be gone by the time she got up. Some excuse written on the counter for his absence on the one day she didn't work. When she fully knew he was out with his mistress doing God knows what. Andy should really care more, besides the general melancholy she just felt numb. Numb to the whole situation which made her more miserable. She cried often on these Sunday's always frustrated with Matt not being here with her. Today wouldn't be that type of Sunday. Andy promised herself that as she slumped out of bed and lumbered into the ensuite bathroom. Deciding to make a change in her schedule, she freshened up and put on relaxing clothes to go to the park. It may have required a drive into Manhattan, but there was no better way to spend a Sunday.

* * *

Sunlight touches her face making her close her eyes and enjoy the warmth on her skin, it's her first work-free day for what feels like ages and she spends it the best way she could ever dream of. Feeling a wet nose touching her leg, she can't fight the smile that spreads over her features. She opens her eyes and comes face to face with her little darling girl. Looking into probably the most loyal eyes she's ever seen, she runs her hands through golden fur, remembering the first time her fingers touched it all these years ago.

" _SACHS!" Andy jumped,_ _nearly_ _spilling her coffee. She's been working for the mirror for six months now, but she would never get used to the screaming of her Boss.  
"Good morning to you too, Greg."  
"Save it, Sachs." He snarled at her before throwing a file on her desk.  
"Some dog shelter guy mistreated his dogs and is now on his way to jail. I want this done at four, you hear me?"  
"Of course, Greg." Once he left, she groaned with annoyance. Six months. Six months and she still got the files nobody cared about. She always wanted to be a journalist, but this wasn't what she had in mind at all. Huffing she picks up the file and heads out the door on her way to the subway. _

_Checking the address one more time she still can't believe that she is at the right place. It said "dog shelter" but looking up from the file in her hands it looked more like a slaughter house. It was an old barn, hundreds of small cages lined up, some are fully covered in dried blood. Barely able to breathe because of the horrible stench she takes her photos and gathers the information she needs for her article. An hour later she has everything and turns to leave this hell hole behind. Walking along the pathway towards the main street she tries to forget what she just saw in there, that was when she heard it. At first, she thought she imagined it, but then she heard it again. Whining. Following the sound through knee high grass, she looked around for its source. Then after a few minutes of searching, she spots a small bundle of fur curled up at the pole of an old wood fence._

" _Oh my… shhh, don't worry little one, you are safe now." Carefully picking up the shivering Golden Retriever puppy she headed home. There was just no way she could give her away after what she saw that day._

A light breeze wafted through her hair, her fingers scratching behind big floppy ears, she tries to hold onto this moment. Picking up the red squishy ball in front of her, she throws it away onto the grass, watching her tail wagging fur bundle running after it. Leaning back against the bench she closes her eyes once more, enjoying the late august weather. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before her peace is disturbed by loud barking. Opening her eyes she immediately looks for her girl, only to see her running away and vanishing behind a corner. Jumping to her feet, Andy picks up her bag and runs after her.

* * *

"Oh do bore somebody else with your inability to complete such a simple tasks. Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. That's all." Hanging up her phone she sighed.

She would never say it out loud but deep down she missed having Emily as her first assistant. Shortly after Paris, she sent her into the art department to become Nigel's right hand. Even though she wanted to keep Emily as her assistant forever, she simply couldn't. Emily had just too much potential and Miranda needed someone she could trust and knew would keep Runway going whenever she was away. Sighing once more, she quickly blocked out her thoughts of Runway and her staff. This was her first work free day in weeks and she would enjoy it. Runway would survive a day without her. Barely, but it would survive.

Leaning back against the wooden bench she sat on, she watched her girl playing with her new favorite toy. A smile crosses her features,

"Patricia." The St. Bernard's head rose immediately. Looking over to her Mama, she waited for her next command.

"Komm."¹ within a few seconds her loyal friend stood before her, tail wagging. Miranda couldn't fight the impulse and before she knew it her hand moved to pet the dog. Noticing the gray streaks in her fur, Miranda leaned down to give her a quick smooch on the head.

"You are getting old." Patrica let out a protesting chuff.

"I know, you are still the same little puppy I bought all those years ago." The memories a Kaleidoscope of colors rushing through her head.

" _I know Bobbsey, I will be back soon, Mommy even has a surprise for you girls when she's back! ... no darling, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you what it is. I am sorry Bobbseys but I really have to hang up now. I love you two!"  
No matter how many times she travels, she is always missing her girls from the second on she has to leave them behind. Sitting on a Hotel bed in Berlin on the other side of the world and working on the book makes it even worse. Sometimes she isn't sure if she employees adults or kindergarten kids, considering all these typos. Sighing she takes her glasses off to rub the sore spot on the bridge of her nose. And then, of course, there was the whining. Getting up from the bed she goes into the main area of the hotel room._

" _Stop whining." Another whine filled the room._

" _Really?" More whining.  
Sighing she sits down on the floor next to the source - a St. Bernard puppy.  
"I thought we had agreed you would stop the crying." This caused the puppy to cry even harder. _

_Suddenly Miranda had an idea,_

" _This better work…" she muttered, "Bitte hör auf zu weinen."²  
As if she had spoken the magic words, the little puppy stopped crying and was now looking at her with new interest. _

" _Is that the key? Should I speak in your native tongue?" this caused Patricia to bark._

" _I take that as a yes then….Okay, kein weinen mehr, Mama muss arbeiten."³_

 _Seeing this caused the puppy to waggle with her tail, Miranda was pleased with herself and went back towards the bedroom to finish the work on the book. A few moments later, however, she heard another whine. Not even making the effort to get up she just said,_

" _Du darfst auch auf das Bett wenn du brav bist…"_ _⁴_ _and with that she felt a wet nose touching her leg. Picking up the troublemaker, locking eyes with her, the Editor knew this puppy already stole her heart. But of course, she would never admit it._

Miranda was pulled from her thoughts when she heard barking and a rather familiar voice coming to her direction…

A Golden Retriever was running straight towards her before it stopped and sat down directly in front of her feet. Since Patricia didn't snarl her teeth at the other dog, Miranda took that as a sign that it wouldn't be any danger to her, so she held out her hand to let it sniff her.

"Cola!" A panicked voice rang through the park.

Oh no.

"Cola get back here!" The voice steadily approached at a quickened pace.

No. It couldn't be, could it? No, there was simply no way it could be her!

Andrea.

She hasn't seen or heard of the girl since she ran away from her that dreadful night in Paris only to start a few weeks later as a Journalist atthe Mirror.

"Cola! There you are! I thought I had lost y- Miranda?" Andrea became stock still in a flash.

"Andrea." Turning her eyes away from the dog she saw the assistant who left her on those Parisian steps all those years ago. The only buffers between them being the two furry animals quietly sitting together on the pavement.

"Um. I...thank you for stopping her, I'm not sure I could have caught up to her otherwise."  
Giving her a simple nod she quietly dismissed her. Except Andrea didn't quite want to leave yet.

"It's just um... She's super hyper at the park and I don't know what got into her and I just looked away for a second. You know how it is... And I... Well, I was so scared when she ran off, so uh thanks... She's usually better than this..." Andy kept a firm grip on the leash that was previously dragging behind the silky dog. There was a pregnant pause between the two women. Tension sharp as a blade, piercing the air through their lungs.

"And Miranda..." The name she missed feeling comfortable in her palate once again.

"Uh...I … I wanted to apologize for what happened back in Paris, I-" She barely managed to get out. Her throat practically constricting around the words. Miranda flicked her wrists out to silence Andrea's babble.  
"Frankly a little overdue, don't you suppose?" Miranda replied coolly, her eyes reading just how displeased she was. She was hurt by Andrea's actions back in Paris. Not that she willingly admitted it to anyone else, but Andrea's audacity to leave her and ask for a referral later made her every nerve fire. Andrea had taken Miranda's heart unwillingly and crushed it in the same stride.

"But Miranda-"

"I'm sure you are expected somewhere else, Andrea. Good day." Her eyes turned away from the meek girl.

"Well… again, thank you, Miranda. For everything." Sighing, Andy pulls her dog's leash and heads back home. A hurt and bewildered Miranda left behind.

End Chapter One

¹ Come

² please stop crying

³ No more crying, Mama has to work

⁴ If you're being good you are allowed on the bed


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just letting you know that this chapter was completely written by Lor, so all the awesome credit goes to her!

* * *

Sehnsucht

Chapter Two

It had been several days since Miranda's random encounter with Andrea. She couldn't seem to erase the image of her out of her mind. Her hairstyle had changed so drastically, but when their eyes met it was like Andrea was that shy college graduate again. Miranda simply couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked and that aggravated her. Andrea left Miranda during one of her largest crises. That wasn't something she would ever easily forgive. She admired Andrea's tenacity in seeking what she wanted, but she resented the fact that Andrea pushed away what Miranda was so willing to help her with. Miranda read the articles a thousand times, Andrea had a marvelous talent. She could have elevated the doe-eyed girl to great heights. Yet, she still chose that bitrate newspaper: The Mirror. Since she left the newspaper Miranda hadn't heard much from or about Andrea. Her name was no longer in the newspaper accredited-to bylines. Miranda thought she had left the city altogether. And that fateful Sunday she was proven quite wrong. Now it is Friday and she can't stop thinking of the awkward girl. Hopefully, work would ease her mind's racing thoughts.

Irv was still breathing down her neck about funding and watching the money. After the market crash back in 2008, properly reporting the newest fashion had become harder than ever. Budgets have been cut, shoots have been made difficult by limiting locations, some fashion houses have gone bankrupt, all the fashion weeks were far more lackluster, it was a terrible economy and Miranda hated it. So this dinner was necessary. She had her newest Emily schedule it far ahead so she could ignore it for as long as possible. She would have to network with an executive of an Investment Bank. Miranda couldn't have cared more about his position, but she needs his money from the bought advertisement space.

Walking into the small Upper Eastside restaurant, a smile bloomed on her face. The intimate restaurant was warmed by chocolate browns and mahogany wood, it was a place Miranda had been often. One of her favorite places to dine due to the quiet nature of the restaurant. To impress this Banker she would need some place where she was comfortable. She arrived early to assess the area and didn't see anything out of the unordinary. The hostess led her normal table reserved and was pleasant. Miranda didn't pay much mind to her, but the hostess expected that. She had to busy herself for 15 minutes before he was scheduled to arrive. Work emails always needed to be checked and usually it was the best way to pass the time.

Carl Hoffman came exactly 15 minutes later. Punctual always made Miranda far happier, so maybe this wouldn't be as terrible as she thought. Getting up, she air kissed his cheeks and they sat across from each other. Wine and bread already on the table for them as they congenially talked before a waiter came.

* * *

Andy had just gotten out of work right before she was to meet Matt on the Upper Eastside. It would be crazy hectic because of traffic and with imploring Ben to go faster, nothing was getting her there any sooner. She called Matt but his phone must have been on silent. Rushing in and looking slightly frazzled from the time crunch, Matt was already looking unpleased. She strung a list of apologies as he just quietly nodded. It didn't mean she avoided the fight that was about to come because of her work and missing so much family time. Andy knew it well, it crushed her heart every time because he was correct. She couldn't fight back because his points were valid. She worked so much that she barely had time anymore for him or Cola. It wasn't that she exactly enjoyed working 60 hours a week, it was necessary as a CEO of a startup. About The Fit was her baby and she wouldn't let a stranger handle running it because they didn't know it like she did. So seeing the disappointment and thinly veiled anger on his face was something she had become used to. Quietly shrinking into her chair she took a gulp of wine help ease some of the tension in her shoulders from the long day and what was proving to be a long evening too.

They ate their entrees in relative silence. Andy would ask Matt about his day, but noncommittal grunts and short sentences didn't lead to lively conversation. When she told him about her day, not that he asked anymore, he seemed to withdraw further from the conversation. Without conversation all they had was silence and that worked far better than talking anymore. Silent evenings, silent sex, silent car rides, the silence was the only peace they had together. Otherwise, the air was filled with passive aggression and arguments both were too weary of. Andy specifically didn't mention the affair, but Matt couldn't leave the fact she worked more alone. This led to heated fights and Andy going into work at bizarre times because it was her only happy place anymore. While awkward, dinner filled with silence could at least get them through.

Another 15 minutes had passed when a familiar sound rang through the small restaurant. She hadn't heard it in years and a shy grin crossed her features. Much to the confusion of her husband. It was Miranda's laugh, a melody so sweet to Andy she would always be able to place it. Miranda was here, her Miranda. Setting down her fork she tried to casually turn her head to spot the silver-haired vixen. She had seen her earlier that Sunday past, but things didn't go well so she had to make it up to her. The waiter had left the list of offered wine and spirits on the table. This restaurant was well renowned for its selection. Andy was hoping that they would have something she remembered, and she wasn't wrong. It was one of Miranda's favorites. On the list was Champagne Perrier-Jouet, a bottle of 2004 Belle Époque Rose. A pristine year for that specific Champagne. A broader smile would have crept further onto her lips, but she remembered her company.

"Excuse me, sir?" Andy raised her arm midway to signal a waiter passing by.

"Hi, uh, can I order two glasses of Champagne Perrier-Jouet, 2004, for the table with Ms. Priestly?"

Both the waiter and her husband looked at her oddly. Andy ignored them both and handed the waiter her credit card to pay for the glasses before Miranda got them. She was possibly borderline psychotic, but this was the most excitement she's had in weeks. Miranda always brought new situations to her life.

"Would you care to explain what that was about?" Matt asked testily, his mood still foul.

Andy was suddenly pulled out of her warm thoughts by Matt. Her smile dimming back in the reality of their lives.

"She was my old boss at Runway. Helped me get started when I came to New York. Before I worked at The Mirror. She stopped Cola from running off on Sunday at the park." Andy explained simply.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Andy would have sent a 'Thank You' note if it was that simple. No, this particular 'Thank You' was so much more. It was for her career, for the knowledge she gained at Runway that led to the success of About The Fit, it was for the recommendation, and most importantly an apology. Miranda didn't let her finish Sunday, so this would be her symbolic apology. It was Miranda's favorite Champagne. She held onto those small memories about Miranda because they were some of her fondest memories.

* * *

Miranda was pleasantly surprised with how the dinner was going. For an Investment Banker, Carl held his own in the polite conversation and didn't make it completely about him. She was used to men only talking about their careers and their lives. So to have Carl actually care to ask her about her life, it was a nice change. Out of all the business dinners, she's had outside of the Fashion World, this had to be her favorite.

"…Then, of course, it was _my fault_ that we lost the client deal. I knew that my boss wasn't the most easy-going man, but blaming me for his gross humor losing us a deal was probably a new level of asinine." Carl shook his head, chuckling at the memory.

Miranda's smile pinched at the corners of his lips.

"They always have a way of making it your fault. Now it seems all the new and upcoming bosses are concerned with being friends with their employees." Carl casually remarked.

"Well, I can say I am definitely not in that category," Miranda replied off-handedly.

"From this evening you don't seem to be the Dragon Lady everyone has professed you to be."

"I'm sure the entirety of Runway would beg to differ," but she warmed up a bit. Not as cold as her replies had been.

All was going quite well. Miranda had assured herself that by the end of the dinner she would have a check for advertising space that would make Irv shrink back into his office. The thought almost made her giddy. Having the small nuisance off her back would help improve her day to day work life. And that was a happy thought indeed.

Their entrees were just delivered and the meal was fabulous. Carl said just as much and Miranda smirked at another excellent choice of a business dinner location. Then the waiter came back around with two flutes of Champagne. This struck Miranda as something quite odd because she couldn't remember either of them ordering the flutes. Carl seemed just as confused by the waiter.

"We didn't order these." Miranda flatly said to the waiter. Peeved at the dinner interruption.

"No, but these are compliments of the lady in the black." The waiter cautiously set them down and hustled quickly away.

Miranda was fuming. The lady in the black? How incredibly vague to the point it irritated her more than the gesture. She paused her tirade about the Champagne to take a sip of it. Pausing automatically right after the first few drops hit her palate. No, this wasn't just champagne, it was her favorite champagne. Pierre-Jouet 2004, not many people knew that about her. Her husbands didn't even care to remember that highly specific detail. Now she was increasingly curious about the identity of the mysterious Champagne order.

She cocked her head to look around the restaurant. Many faces she didn't recognize, which wasn't uncommon. The anonymity of the restaurant left her to be no one in the sea of others. Looking towards the back she spotted the one person who would know, Andrea. Miranda didn't see her when she first entered and she definitely would have known if Andrea came in after her. The table was cleared of the dishes so she had to have been there longer. She huffed out some of her anger, feeling her temperature rise. The gall of the woman ceased to stop. Always the thorn in her side. If Miranda was less sophisticated she had half-a-mind to walk up and dump the champagne on Andrea. Instead, she ground her teeth and waited for an opportunity to have a conversation alone with the simpering girl.

* * *

The high from Andy ordering Miranda champagne was gone. Andy feeling any happiness at the moment was gone. Matt had gone into another speech about her work. Berating her about being late tonight. It wasn't a new fight for either of them, but the more often they had it, the more it caused them to drift apart.

"You were 30 minutes late tonight, Andy. Do you know what it's like to be the husband waiting for his wife at a restaurant all the time? I ask for one night a week and you can barely do that." Matt ground his teeth, his jaw clenched with the pressure of his anger.

"We had another order gone wrong. We had to trace it through the mail to stop it from arriving." Andy covered, it wasn't the best excuse. It was, however, the truth.

"You have customer service people who could do that. You don't have to be there every waking minute of the day." Matt's voice was getting strained by trying to not shout.

"You know this is my baby, Matt. You were the one who told me to go after what I wanted. What's so bad with seeing it through?"

"It's bad when you put your own company before your marriage."

"I don't do that, you still come first." Now Andy was getting peeved. He was certainly hitting every nerve tonight.

"No, I don't. I can't believe you can say that aloud. When was the last time you were home on time, when was the last time we have had more than an hour together before bed, huh? Can you even remember? Because I certainly can't." Matt crossed his arms.

"What about this past Sunday? Where were you when I woke up?" Andy fired back.

"I had to run errands because you are never home to pick up anything." Matt lied, Andy knew it because the vein in his neck jumped after he said it. His tell-tale sign.

"You were still gone even when I came back."

"Well, I'm sorry, Andy. Some of us have things to do when the other doesn't have time to do them. I feel like I'm practically the housewife in this relationship."

"You still could have kept your job, I wasn't the one who forced you to work from home."

"You needed the backup. About The Fit needed the help, what was I supposed to do? Tell me that, what would you have wanted me to do?"

"What you did do," Andy said weakly, feeling the strength to fight drain out of her.

"Exactly," Matt said triumphantly.

There was a pause for a minute before Matt started up again,

"I feel neglected, Andy. You never make time for me."

"You're always too tired when I come home."

"Maybe if you came home before midnight I wouldn't be."

"I still try, Matt. You are just never interested."

"Our bed hasn't been warm for a while, Andy. When you do get home early, you're too tired. And frankly, I don't even want sex at this point."

Andy looked up from the plate that held her attention for the entire last part of her fight. Her eyes have gone wide. Without saying the exact words, he admitted to the affair. She could feel her throat burn.

"Is it true?" Her voice wobbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it true…" Her voice came out more sternly this time. She almost wanted to beg him for an answer, but she honestly didn't want to be right.

"I have no idea what you're even trying to ask."

Her voice lowered considerably, barely audible,

"Are you having an affair?"

Matt paused his neck vein twitching. Andy watched its movement as he replied,

"Of course not-"

Before he could say anything more, Andy excused herself from the table practically jogging to the bathroom. She had to get out, it was too much. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

* * *

She really was trying to pay attention to her dinner companion. Trying to make sure she gave him enough attention to keep him interested in the deal, but her eyes kept looking away. Miranda was watching Andrea very carefully. She couldn't see much, but she could see where she was at. Her anger was seething in the back of her mind. Just waiting for a moment alone to talk to Andrea. The nerve of the girl to send her such a drink. What game did she think she was playing? Along with the insipid meeting and lackluster apology that was Sunday, Miranda wanted Andrea to feel how she felt after Paris. Typically she didn't hold grudges, she usually just destroyed people, but Andrea was a rare case. Andrea drew emotions from her she hadn't felt for far too long. Andrea was so similar to her that the rejection of her identity hurt. Andrea didn't see that, but maybe she wasn't as observant as she proclaimed to be.

Miranda was patient. She enjoyed the champagne that had been ordered for her. Played nice and continued the polite conversation with Carl. Underneath, though, she simmered in her chair. The whole list practically is written out in her mind on what she would tell Andrea. How she would explain what she did wrong. How she would destroy the girl. The nervous girl that she once and still liked more than an ex-employee and boss should. Their work relationship was unusual. She never had something like this with Emily. Miranda truly became dependent on how reliable Andrea was. Andrea always seemed to know what she wanted. Could decipher any task ordered of her. For only being around for a short six months, she excelled further than Emily had in two years. She was remarkable at her job. Leaving Miranda in Paris devastated her in more ways than one. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive that egregious mistake.

Andrea abruptly got up from the table. Miranda wasn't sure if she would ever get up, but she did so in a very rushed manner. She had to remark that Andrea finally did learn how to properly walk in heels. She didn't once stumble.

"I'm sorry Carl, but I need to excuse myself," Miranda said a small fake smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." He casually nodded.

Miranda turned around and slowly stalked to the bathroom door where Andrea just disappeared inside of. Not many people would be in there so she could talk to Andrea privately. She didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation. The fact that people tried to snoop bothered her greatly. She stood outside the door, suddenly and uncharacteristically, uncertain. There was sniffling from within the bathroom that she could clearly hear. She didn't exactly knock on the door but opened it slowly. Andrea was wiping at her eyes to clear the smudges of black away. At first, she didn't notice Miranda had entered the bathroom, but she looked up. Their eyes locking in the mirror, both of them stopped in time.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you all for the awesome comments and the support! Like the last chapter, this one was also written by Lor, all credit to her!

* * *

Sehnsucht

Chapter Three

Miranda's mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch. Enough to make her look slightly distressed by the situation at hand. The picture in front of her was so reminiscent of herself it took her aback. This was Andrea looking like her during her first marriage. Crying in the restaurant bathroom trying to straighten one's self before heading back into the fighting ring. To say Andrea's makeup was disheveled would be putting it nicely. Miranda couldn't turn away from the girl and Andrea just stared back through the mirror. Neither one of them speaking for a long moment. It was getting increasingly uncomfortable in the room so Miranda moved to step back. Andrea still gripping the sink with an iron force.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Miranda muttered. Only a decibel over a whisper.

Andrea didn't reply. Just removed her eyes from the mirror and nodded.

Turning on her heel, Miranda made a hastened withdrawal from the bathroom heading back to the table. The night far from over and her anger channeling to a different source now.

No matter how angry she currently was with Andrea, she would never wish that treatment on anyone. Miranda knew intimately well the problems of marriages. With two divorces notched on her imaginary belt, she refused to add a third. Andrea was the unlucky victim of a harsh first marriage. Hopeless and having so much love to give that she thought she could fix the marriage. Not realizing, of course, that by the time crying in a bathroom happens that the marriage is beyond repair. To watch Andrea go through what she went through put a damper on any battle she was going to pick with her this evening. She was going to do what she wished someone had done for her. Show Andrea the particular kindness of getting her out of the restaurant.

"I apologize for taking so long, Carl." Miranda eased.

"No apologies necessary, is everything alright?"

"Not necessarily, I got a call from my daughters and I'm needed back home." She effortlessly lied.

"I hope everything is okay." Carl sounded worried.

"I'm sure it is, but one can never be too safe."

"I understand. Before we go let me write you the check for the advertisement space." His smile was brilliant.

Caught in the moment, Miranda couldn't stop her own smile either. The most genuine smile of the entire evening. Carl was a man of his word and if Miranda hadn't sworn off men and dating she might have wanted a repeat dinner. There were larger matters at hand, though, she couldn't let the memory of Andrea go and the flame that was still alight for her.

The check was safely tucked away into her clutch when she stepped outside the restaurant. Phone cradled to the shell of her ear, she dialed the number that she knew by heart. Roy would be there in 10 minutes so that gave her time to help Andrea. Of course, she wouldn't force her to come with her, but having an option is better than being stuck at a dinner like that. Making her way back inside she saw that they were seated again. Miranda put on her best mask and effortlessly made her way to the table positioned in the back. Andrea's back was to her so the grand entrance was all for the swine of a gentleman Andrea was married to. He would cower before her by the end of the conversation. Miranda would personally see to it that he does.

With a clear of her throat, both parties looked up at her. Her face as stoic as a statue. Her gaze hardened as her eyes bore into the husband,

"Miran-"

"Who are you?

They both said at the same time.

"Miranda Priestly, Andrea's former boss." She introduced herself, standing beside Andrea in order to face her husband.

Andrea was looking peaked. Her natural complexion far paler than what it normally is. Her makeup was still a bit smudged under her eyes from crying otherwise nothing else was amiss. The tension very palpable in their little corner of the world. Life seemingly stopping around them.

"Oh, so you are the former boss that stopped Cola."

"The same one indeed."

"Well, I'm sure you got my wife's 'Thank You' champagne. We are kind of having a private conversation so if you would excuse us." He turned away from her to fix another leveled glare at his wife. Almost signaling for support so they could continue their fight in private.

Miranda's eyebrow quirked up at how sharply toned that was. Quite rude to a stranger that had saved their dog.

"Matt." Andrea rebuked her husband.

"That's quite alright, Andrea. Roy is waiting outside for when this _conversation_ is finished." Miranda smirked her smile a predator's smile.

"Why would my wife go home with you?" Matt sneered, his tone dripping in acidity.

"I won't make her, but I am giving her the option. Which she is free to reject if she so chooses."

"Well, I'm sure she won't need your ride home, Ms. Priestly. We have a car that works perfectly fine." Matt continued to look at Andrea for some form of backup. Unwilling to look at Miranda.

Andrea didn't know what to do in this situation. Matt would be undeniably worse if she left with Miranda. On the other hand, Miranda offered her the escape she was longing for. She was properly stuck in a difficult situation. Miranda's offer was far more attractive. Fighting with Matt this entire night was draining her emotionally and physically. Her head would hit the pillow as soon as she got home if Matt dropped the fight for the night. Which was entirely unlikely, though. So her decision became very clear to her at that moment. She desperately needed a break.

"Actually, I think I will take you up on that ride. Thank you." Andrea nodded, taking the last sip of wine.

"Andy?" Matt was both confused and furious.

"We aren't getting anywhere. We might as well take some time to think. Separately." Andrea said logically. The mask was wearing thin and she needed time for herself.

"We will continue this later," Matt said which brokered no argument.

"Fine." Andrea resigned.

"I'll be one moment." Andrea looked to Miranda.

Miranda had decided it was best to leave and let Andrea finish talking to her husband or whatever she needed to do. The Mercedes had just pulled up and Roy gave her a tight smile. His boss was sure acting differently this evening and he was super curious. Roy knew better than to question her, though. After all these years in her service, he didn't dare risk his head for a question. He opened the door for her to slide into the back and they idled at the curb. Miranda having him stand outside waiting for Andrea to reappear.

* * *

"Sorry, had to pay the check." Andrea spewed out.

Nerves making her sit tensely in the car, every muscle pulled taunt. Whether it was from being in such close proximity to Miranda or the fight she had with Matt was yet to be determined. The Mercedes certainly had changed. A newer make and model of car it seemed. There was still a divider between the driver and back seat. That brought Andy a semblance of peace. Miranda never changed and that was soothing to Andrea.

"No worries." Miranda waved her off as Roy pulled away from the curb.

There wasn't much traffic to deal with when they exited the restaurant. The streets of New York City quieting as the night progressed onwards. Neighborhoods in the Upper Eastside sleepy in the twilight hours. Andrea loved New York most in these moments. How something so large and bustling could be so relaxing and peaceful. She turned her gaze from the passing homes to look over at Miranda. Miranda was also focused on other things lying beyond the car. Words on both of their tongues, but they weren't able to say a thing. Worried that breaking the silence would lift the spell. Andrea studied Miranda in these silent moments. It was a favorite pastime of hers when she was still employed at Runway. Miranda was so much smaller when they sat together in the car. Usually, she held herself over everyone in the office and seemed seven feet tall. In here she was just a fashionable woman. Sure she still rolled out instructions to Andrea, but her posture changed. Her hands would rest softly on her lap and feet gently crossed at the ankles. Shoulders were not held to a perfect degree but relaxed and sloped. Her hair would uncurl itself and glide gently across her forehead. Miranda always tucking a hair that had gone astray. She looked lost too. When she finished her orders Miranda stared far away. Her mind never silent as she was. Andrea loved these times together in the Mercedes. She realized just how much she missed them while riding with Miranda this evening.

Roy pulled smoothly up alongside the curb outside Miranda's grandiose townhouse. Andrea smiled at the fact it looked the same from eight years ago. They were both so still waiting outside of the townhouse. Neither wanting Miranda to leave.

"Roy will give you a ride home," Miranda said as if it didn't require any response.

Miranda peered up at the townhouse not wanting to exit the car. Her hand gripped the door handle opening it.

"Miranda."

Andrea reached out to stop her before she left. Andrea's hand finding her wrist. It shocked both of them how electric the touch was. They never touched. Andrea's head swam with the emotions brought from touching Miranda and smelling her perfume again.

"Thank you," Andrea said entirely too sincere and watery.

Miranda could only nod before getting out, the connection broken. She was too afraid to speak. Her voice would be dripping with emotion and wavering. Andrea was not allowed to see that yet. Miranda would remain stoic. No matter how much she wanted to look back at the gray Mercedes she wouldn't. The stairs felt miles longer but when she got inside she could breathe again. She would remember how soft Andrea's hand was. How delicately she touched her. How slender her fingers were when they wrapped around her wrist. Miranda was not a lovesick fool, but Andrea made her feel lighter than she has in years.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! This chapter was written by me, hope you like it!

* * *

Sehnsucht

Chapter Four

"I'm fine, Ben," Andy told her personal Intern for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

It has been a busy day, as usually. Today though everything just seemed to be destined to fail. The first crisis already happened at five in the morning when her alarm didn't go off, causing her to wake up at seven. Then, she was in such a hurry to get ready on time, she accidentally spilled her coffee all over her phone which caused it to break. So then she needed Ben to drive her to the nearest Apple store to get a temporary new phone until they had fixed hers. Arriving two hours later to work than usual, she didn't even have the time to sit down before one of her assistants told her that the main sewing machine was broken and will take at least a day until it is repaired. And as if that wasn't enough she just couldn't concentrate on anything. Thanks to a certain Editor, of course.

"You don't seem to be fine at all. You should talk about it." She knew Ben only meant well, but after all the stress she had today, she just didn't want to talk about anything at all. She just wanted to get home and take a nice hot bath while listening to the newest Sia song. And besides, there wasn't even anything to talk about! She just had a crush. A silly little crush. That's all. In fact, Andy would bet that everyone who has ever been near the Dragon Lady had at least developed a tiny crush on her. And how could they not? Miranda was a piece of art. A force of nature that steals one's breath. That calm yet demanding voice that would put chills down anyone's spine. The way she sways her hips in her tight Donna Karan wool knitted dress. Gracefully striding down the dirty streets of New York City, in her burgundy suede Prada pumps. Chin held high like the Queen she was born to be. Not to mention her hair. Her iconic hair. It was probably one of the things she liked most about Miranda. Countless times she wished for nothing more but to push the silver banded curls behind her ears. And then, of course, there were her lips, just begging to be kissed. And her eyes… so many times she got lost in those eyes. Ice blue, deep like the antarctic ocean. Yes, Miranda Priestly truly was a force of nature, and she had Andy completely in her spell.

"Could it have something to do with a woman named Priestly?" Ben asked, throwing Andy out of her thoughts.

"Ben, if you are able to read my mind, now would be a good time to say so."

* * *

On the other side of the city, Miranda is standing behind her tall office windows, watching the sun rise further into the sky slowly over the busy streets of Manhattan. Soft music coming from the office radio quietly fills the room.

"All my life  
I've been  
I've been waiting for someone like you yeah  
I've looking for someone like you yeah  
I've been waiting for someone like you

Like you

Like you

Like you

Like you

yeah

You Make Me"

Sighing she turns and shut's the radio off, before sitting down at her table and looking over some files that still needed to be edited. After a few minutes, a quiet knock on her door pulls her from her work. Looking up she finds Serena patiently standing in her office.

"Miranda? You wished to see me?" The Brazilian asked, trying to not sound too nervous.

"Indeed. Close the door and sit down." After doing what the Editor said, Serena quietly waited for further instructions.  
"Do you know why I wanted to speak to you?"  
"No, Miranda. I hope I didn't do anything wrong?"  
"Anything wrong? No, no you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right."  
"Miranda? I fear I don't quite understand."  
"You are sitting in that chair today because you did everything right. Runway Paris is looking for a new Assistant Art Director and I recommended you for that job."

"Does that mean-"

"You are going to work for Runway Paris. Congratulations, Serena." Miranda smiled warmly.

"I...wow, Miranda, thank you so much, Miranda. I really appreciate this, but I…I can't leave."

"Excuse me?" Miranda's eyebrow rose up her forehead at Serena's answer.

"Miranda I know this is a huge chance for me and I'm really honored and thankful but I can't leave New York. I can't leave Emily.

"Emily? Emily Charlton? What has Emily to do with all this?" Confusion setting in.

Only receiving a shy smile from Serena, Miranda then knew instantly what Emily had to do with all this.

"I see. Serena this offer stands until Monday. You have one week to think about this. It is your decision. That's all."

"Thank you, Miranda." Quietly leaving the office, Serena went right across the street to meet her girlfriend at the Oceana's Restaurant for lunch.

* * *

"What did she say?" Was the first thing Emily said once her girlfriend joined her at the table.

"Hello to you too, meu Amor." Serena chuckled at Emily's bluntness.

"yeah blah blah, come on, what did she say? Was she angry?" Emily was far too nervous for pleasantries today.

Receiving an angry stare from her girlfriend, Emily quickly got up from the table and wrapped her arms around Serena. Giving her a slow kiss, she quietly apologized.

"Sorry babe, just eager to hear what she wanted to talk about with you." Sitting back down she waved the nearest waiter over and after ordering their food Serena told Emily what had happened in Miranda's office.

"Paris?! That… that is fabulous Baby! I am speechless." Even though Emily was trying her best not to be sad about this, it was hard not to let it show. Of course, she was proud of her girlfriend and happy for her, very much so actually, but she also knew that it could mean the very end of their relationship. She loved Serena like she has never loved anyone else before. In fact, Emily had been 100 percent sure that one day they would marry each other and get old together. But now, Emily wasn't so sure about it anymore.

"I won't take that job," Serena said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't leave you."

"But Serena! This is such a big chance for you, you will most likely never get a chance like that again! I love you Serena, so so much, but I won't stand between you and this job." Silent tears were rushing down her face. This simply wasn't fair.

Wrapping her arms around her crying girlfriend, Serena whispered calming words into her ear.

"You are right. I will most likely never get a chance like this again."

This was it, Emily thought. She was breaking up with her. After four wonderful years she had to say farewell to her only love.

"But the chance to find someone like you, simply doesn't exist." Kissing Emily's head and holding her tight the brazilian silently swore to never leave this woman behind.

* * *

Sighing she looked up the huge building, instantly regretted this idea.

"You're sure this will work?" she asked her loyal friend.

"The surest I could be," Ben answered with a smile.

"Okay…right, let's do this." Sighing once more Andy headed straight towards the Elias-Clarke entrance.

End Chapter Four

Song:

You Make Me - Avicii


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the support so far! This Chapter was also written by Lor! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sehnsucht  
Chapter Five

Heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way through the revolving doors into the gleaming lobby. Years ago she would have never thought that she herself would be one of those clackers, but oh how times have changed. Admittedly, her job was far different from the jobs of the clackers, but her style was no longer that of freshly out of college Andy. Miranda had been able to pencil her in today for a lunch. Andy had Ben wait outside in the car in case they wouldn't use Roy. Andy's nerves were riled up to extreme levels, she wanted and needed this to go well. Standing in the lobby, passing the time by talking to security, she waited for her company to come down the golden elevators.

Prior That Week:

" _Ben! There you are!" Andy pulled up beside him on her office bike._

" _Andy?" Ben looked at the frazzled woman beside him. She wasn't getting much sleep._

" _I have a meeting in five minutes so I have to make this quick. Can you do me a favor?"_

" _That is my job." Ben calmly smiled._

" _Yeah, it is. I have a question, what type of flowers did you get your wife when she was mad at you?"_

" _Are you getting Matt flowers?" Ben squinted, eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

" _Uh, no. Actually it's for someone who I've owed an apology to for like eight years. Every time I try she cuts me off before I say the actual words."_

" _Okay. Where will I be sending these?" Ben just went along with the odd request._

" _I'll send over the address. Try to get them sent there today please."_

" _Will do."_

 _And with Ben's reply, she was gone as fast as she came by. Andy's behavior had been erratic these past few days, this day being no different._

* * *

 _A couple days later in the Runway offices of Elias-Clarke:_

" _Emily." Miranda's icy voice filtered through the office._

 _She had been reigning like a hell beast over the office ever since a bouquet of Hyacinths had arrived._

" _Yes?" Her voice quivered_

" _Can you please explain to me how these new flowers got here?" Miranda's voice controlled by a thinning patience._

" _What? Oh my god. I'm sorry, Miranda!" The new assistant rushed over to the table removing the assorted bunch of roses._

 _The sender was getting bolder and bolder. Miranda knew what the flowers meant, sincere gratitude, and that was what Andrea must have been going for. Purple Hyacinth for her apology. The entire meaningful flower sending was beyond ridiculous. Andrea had the most roundabout ways of apologizing. Not that she exactly let her apologize for Paris. She wasn't ready to hear the excuses on how all of it was her fault. Too much of that situation had been her fault and Miranda didn't want to hear Andrea's nonsensical reasoning._

 _Once her assistant left with the assorted roses, she leaned back into her chair. Finally able to exhale now that the flowers were gone. She hadn't been able to stop thinking of Andrea since that night in the car. Now the infuriating woman was making it worse with sending bouquets. Miranda wasn't going to let herself be wooed. She wasn't even sure how they were getting in now that she put a ban on deliveries. All of it gave her a headache. She wouldn't be able to take it much longer without having a talk with Andrea. To make her stop sending the flowers. Miranda had no time for rumors in the office about the mysterious "A" who could be her newest love interest. No time whatsoever._

* * *

" _Ben, are you sure she will get the flowers?" Andy was nervously fidgeting outside a Starbucks across the street from Elias-Clarke._

" _I called the florist and he said that they would arrive today," Ben said from the driver's seat._

 _Andy was trying to believe that this wouldn't be considered stalking. It definitely was, but she needed to see Miranda's face when she gets them. In front of Elias was the best way, Miranda's office faced the street. She saw Miranda stand outside her window earlier, but now the snowy-haired had disappeared. This was the last delivery of flowers. Her last act of possible desperation, if Miranda wouldn't have an actual conversation with her now she might as well give up. The feelings would always be there, but she could move on again like she did eight years ago. It would still be just as painful, but it would feel more final. Andy would have her answer and that's all she truly wanted anyway. To be reassured she wasn't crazy in feeling something more than gratitude or kinship for her former boss._

 _She was nervously fidgeting at this point. Even the low music made the car seem unbearably stuffy. This was typically the time she would start pacing, but getting out of the car wasn't an option. She just had to wait. And wait and wait she did. Miranda hadn't reappeared in front of the window nor had she seen any delivery person. Ben could feel her exasperation bleeding into the car._

" _How long did he say he'd be?"_

" _Andy it's only been 30 minutes since we got here." Ben tried to calmly explain, he could feel his bosses tension._

" _It feels like it's been hours, Ben."_

 _He was glad to see some rejuvenating force brought back into his bosses life, but he was fairly certain this wasn't the direction she should be going in. Moving from one love to another wasn't healthy at all._

" _Should I call?" Andy clenched her phone in her hand tightly._

" _No, because there he comes now," Ben reassured, pointing out across the street to a fatigued man rushing to Elias-Clarke._

 _Andy sat back and smiled. Her work was accomplished and she could bask in the light for a bit. Worries about Miranda and her having a conversation halted for a moment._

 _A woman breezed out the doors in a tailored fur jacket that could only be Miranda. Both people paused in their place. Even Andy held her breath while she watched. The florist stepped lightly towards the woman and held out the bouquet. Miranda facial expressions were hidden by the distance so Andy didn't know how she reacted. The florist made a hasty retreat so it probably wasn't the best of reactions. Ever the consummate professional she at least didn't drop them and stomp on them. It wasn't Miranda's style anyway. She preferred to crush someone in person. Andy certainly was bolder this time. She left her new cell number on the tag along with the "A". She prayed to a higher deity that the woman would take her up and call her. But as she got into the silver Mercedes, Andy felt her chances slip further away._

* * *

 _The absolute gall of her. Miranda was fuming as she saw the florist approach her. Now sitting in the moving car she stared at the bouquet of Stock. She had half the mind to throw them out of the moving vehicle. The little-signed card sat next to her in the backseat. She glared over at the card before gripping it in her hand and pulling out her phone._

" _Hello?" Andrea answered the foreign number._

" _Andrea." Her voice curt and cold._

" _Oh my god." She heard Andrea juggle the phone, probably because she almost dropped it. Clearly shocked._

" _Okay, hi, hello, uh… how are you?"_

" _Your way with words is astounding. Flowers?"_

" _Yeah. I mean they weren't Freesias?"_

 _Miranda hummed in agreement._

 _There was a steady pause between the women. Miranda was still peeved about Andrea's stunt, but also amused by the stunt. Andrea always made her feel incredibly conflicted. Which was probably the most frustrating thing about her feelings for the woman._

" _Thanks for calling." Andrea meekly said._

" _For no reason other than to put a stop to this ludicrous sending of flowers. The office gossip needs no fuel about my personal life thank you."_

" _I'm sorry if it's caused you trouble."_

 _Another pause of silence. Miranda was always taken aback by sincere apologies. Especially in regards of inconveniencing her in some way. Usually, people paid no mind about making her life more difficult. Her feelings mattered not to the world revolving around her._

" _Yes, well, you have me on the phone now. What was it that you wanted to say?" Miranda kept her voice steady and sounding bored._

" _I didn't think you would actually call. I mean, I did leave my personal number, but I never thought you'd call. So um, thanks again for that. And thanks again for that dinner last week. I don't know how to thank you enough. Can I take you out to lunch or dinner sometime? Not like a date. No that's, no. Just like a thank you I guess? Uh yeah…" Andrea almost quite literally puts her foot in her mouth._

" _Quite a mouthful. I suppose I might have time in my schedule for that." Miranda played it cool, trying not to chuckle at Andrea._

" _Really? Okay, cool. Awesome." Andrea was doing stellar._

" _I'll have my assistant arrange it and call you." Miranda smiled to herself. Roy wouldn't say anything if he valued his job._

" _I look forward to hearing from you." Andrea's smiled broadened to a spectacular shine._

 _Miranda hung up in her normal fashion and Andrea openly chuckled at that. Some things never changed._

 _End Chapter Five_


	6. Chapter 6

Sehnsucht

Chapter Six

It had been a busy morning running errands for Serena. Her mind and her heart were both racing. Her decision deadline was quickly approaching and it made her more on edge. Emily tried to calm her best she could at home, but it was such a life changer either way. Her work was slightly suffering because of the deadline. She was far too distracted to make meaningful creations at Runway. Nigel cut her some slack, but even his patience was wearing thin. Looking up at the sparkling glass building, she took a breath in and out and walked through the rotating doors.

Of course, her day couldn't ever be normal. Not while working at the main headquarters of Runway anyway. Lo and behold, before her very eyes, was a ghost from eight years prior. A legend within the halls of this hallowed building. It made Serena's stomach roil from the memories of the Paris Fallout. Those months were hell and Runway still wasn't left untouched to this day. Andrea Sachs had graced the lobby with her presence today and she was _oh so casually_ talking to the doorman. She could only linger in the back, hidden by the rush of businessmen and models heading out to lunch.

* * *

"So John, how is it? How are the wife and kids?" Andy inquired.

John had always been one of the nicest at Runway. The first to actually warmly greet her and accept her not just as a Clacker but as Andy. A doorman for Elias-Clarke, she would always greet him when she came in to work at Elias-Clarke. And when Andy was left waiting for The Book, they would have dinner together. Nate even once accused her of cheating on him with John, which was absolutely ludicrous because he was 47, married, and had three kids. It's been forever since she last saw him, but it was like no time passed at all.

"Oh, you know, Andy. Not much has changed, all pretty usual. The Family is doing great. Perla and the little monsters are all happy and healthy." He gave her a broad smile and light-hearted chuckle. It made Andy's own nerves calm down substantially.

"Actually, our youngest is in the fourth grade now. How crazy is that?"

"Riley, right? Wow… That's just crazy."

"Yeah, also I'm super impressed at how you remembered her name after all these years!"

"How could I forget? She was the cutest thing to ever grace these halls when Perla would bring her in."

"That's very sweet of you, Andy! I will let her know you said that about her. How are you doing? I heard you are a fashion queen yourself nowadays."

"I wouldn't exactly describe it that way, but I am a CEO of my own fashion company." Andy blushed at John's sincerity.

"Modest as always." He chuckled again, they shared another laugh.

Andy saw someone hanging out behind her and couldn't hide the grin. She was very sure that some clacker's would remember her, but Serena remembering her was sure to spread gossip. That reminder dimmed her grin a fraction because she needed Miranda and her lunch to stay quiet. Runway had a very active and bustling gossip mill and if any of this got back to Miranda she wouldn't see the True Fashion Queen for another eight years.

"I hate to cut this short, John, but I have someone I need to catch up with. I'll stay in touch!" She tried to hide her nerves with a smile.

John just shook his head, Andy was still too scared of the pencil stick girls.

* * *

"Serena. Hey." Andy ran her fingers through her hair when she approached the Amazonian woman.

"Andrea Sachs. Never would have thought I'd see you here again." Serena said much surprised, but also feigning indifference.

Andy groaned inwardly, this was going to be a grating conversation. She and Serena were never close. Serena was always Emily's friend, no shared commonalities between them. She was nice enough to Andy's face, but she knew the gossip Serena and Emily could spread when they wanted.

"So… How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. I would have bet all my money that I would never see you walking in these Halls again after what happened in Paris."

"Yeah, well, here I am anyway." Andy looked down at her watch and the hour was drawing closer to when Miranda would be down to meet her for lunch. All tension that John had relieved was back ten-fold with Serena. She hadn't felt this out of place since beginning at Runway.

"Yes, here you are. It's been nice to see you, Andrea. I must get to more pressing matters." Serena snootily said.

"Of course, nice to see you again." Andy tried to end the conversation on a positive note but still felt belittled.

'Great, well whatever good mood I was in to see Miranda today has been killed. I swear if she hears of this from Serena I'll probably die.' Andy thought actively wanting to slink back to Ben and the SUV outside.

* * *

"W H A T?!" Emily screeched

"Calm down, Emily, before she overhears…" Serena winced at the volume of her girlfriend's voice.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? Oh my god, she's doomed us all again. I swear I should have never let her and that ugly sweater into this office. Holy Christ. No no no no no… She's going to get us all fired this time!"

"Darling please."

Serena reached out for Emily's hand. Emily's other hand was clutching her pearly white chest. Her breathing coming out ragged and fast. Having a minor panic attack over the Goody Two Shoes Andrea Sachs condemning them all to a hell beast again. Emily would bring Miranda Andrea's skin before she let that happen again. The aftermath of Paris was the absolute worst for the entirety of Runway. Even Emily would have rather been hit by a car again then deal with Miranda. She rained ice and anger over all of the employees. Just because the fat smart girl had the gall to leave Paris in the middle of fashion week. Hell would freeze over before Emily allowed that to happen a second time.

"For heaven's sake, I could hear Emily having a mental breakdown from all the way in the Closet. What's going on?" Nigel loved Emily, but she was dramatic even at her best. This was extreme even for Emily.

Serena was nervous to even repeat the news lest he copy her girlfriend's reaction and draw the attraction of the one person they didn't want knowing who was in Elias-Clarke today.

"Promise you'll be calm?" Serena said still eyeing her girlfriend and rubbing circles on Emily's back.

"I can't knowing whatever the news is, is why my assistant is catatonic right now." Nigel just looked on the scene still mystified.

"Okay, fine. I told her I saw Andrea Sachs in our lobby today." Serena paused, muscles tensing for his reaction. As much as neither Emily nor Nigel wanted to admit, they were similar in too many ways.

"What!" He grasped his chest in the same way Emily did.

"Please be quiet!" Serena looked beyond him to see the hallway still clear. Thankfully.

"Not only will Miranda fire half the staff when she hears this, but she will probably make fashionable rugs out of us three." Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose, finding the nearest stool before he collapsed.

"I know. I know." Serena squeezed her eyes shut.

"What would ever bring Andrea back?" Nigel cautiously asked.

"She craves death." Emily managed to say.

"That I agree upon, this is a dragon's lair after all. We need to make sure Miranda never hears about this." Nigel added, desperately needing a drink after this.

"If I hear of what, Nigel?" Miranda said, almost suddenly appearing behind the trio.

Emily covered her mouth to stop from shrieking. Serena looked quite like a deer in headlights. Nigel was considerably the calmest of them all. Moving from his stool he went to stand against the wall needing its support. The two women would never be able to keep the secret. Now that he was dragged in along with them he was the one forced to deal with Miranda now. They owed him endless drinks for a month for this.

Before he had a chance to speak, Emily opened her mouth to ramble, "Nothing! I mean it's nothing, we were just…"

"Emily, don't test my patience. Nigel?" Miranda completely ignored the two incompetent women in front of her for her trusted ally.

"What Emily failed to say," Nigel gave her a pointed glare, "was that the photographer lost his SD card and we are trying to desperately save the photo shoot."

It was the original reason he sought out Emily in the first place. This was in no way good news, but it was miles ahead of Andrea related news. He watched Miranda take a long breath in and a steady breath out. Everyone held their own in the room waiting for her reply.

"I have an important lunch meeting, take care of this." She said waving her hand in their general direction, disdain clear on her face.

They paused not saying a word.

"That's all." She finished feeling like she was practically dealing with children today.

"Yes, Miranda." They chorused, which made her newly formed headache throb.

With that, she left and they all released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"We will never talk about Six inside these offices ever again. Deal?"

"Deal." Serena and Emily both agreed. A strange day far from being over for them all.

End Chapter Six


End file.
